Late Night Domination
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Kurumi has desires. Shido makes them worse. She decides to take matters into her own hands, whether he likes it or not. [Smut]


**Late Night Domination**

Shido Itsuka sighed, rinsing his toothbrush out before dropping it on the side of the sink, before reaching for the mouthwash.

Night had fallen and the house was completely silent, and not for the first time he found himself completely alone for the evening – his parents out with some friends and his sister busy with... something. She seemed determined about it though, so he silently wished her luck with whatever it was.

Spitting out the mint-flavoured liquid, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before rinsing it away, flicking the bathroom light off as he left the room. The hallway was chilly, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand-up – he was only wearing a pair of boxers and a shirt after all. Slipping inside his room, he closed the door behind him and quickly slid under the covers of his warm bed, a pleased hum escaping him at the soft pillows, his head sinking into them.

His eyes fluttered closed, and within minutes he began drifting off. The wind outside was rough, howling muted by the thick walls of the house, providing pleasant white noise as he slowly slipped off to sleep, the warmth of his bed surrounding him, the gentle ruffling of his blanket, the cool wetness in his boxers...

...wait, what?

Shido's eyes opened groggily, stirring to awakening as he shifted slightly. A shiver ran through him as something wet dragged across his dick, and in a flash he grabbed the edge of his bed covers and lifting them up to reveal-

''Kurumi?!''

''Ohayo, Shido-kun~'' Kurumi sang playfully, shamelessly taking a long lick of his slowly-hardening shaft. She was wearing her Spirit attire, with her hair in twin-tails and donning her gothic-lolita attire.

''W-What are you... why are you...'' He stammered, gesturing wildly.

Kurumi chuckled amusedly, pulling back from his cock and crawling closer – prompting him to lean back, until his head touched his pillows. Her face came so close he could feel her breath on his face, and could clearly see her lick her lips lustfully.

''It's reaaaaally hard to hold back, you know? Watching you act all cute and innocent, saving the day. Girl's have urges too, Shido-kun...'' Kurumi breathed, leaning even closer until their lips ghosted over each other. ''And you're going to satisfy them.''

Without warning she jerked forwards, her lips roughly slamming against his. Shido yelped in surprise, the sound muffled as she kissed him hungrily and shoved her tongue in his mouth, completely dominating his own.

She pulled back for only a second to catch her breath before her lips met his against in an aggressive kiss. His hands came up to Kurumi's shoulders and attempted to push her off, only for her own hands to snatch his wrists and pin them on either side of his head, leaving him unable to resist.

''Haah...'' Kurumi pulled back, breathing slightly heavier.

Her lips curled up into a saucy grin and her hands glowed bright gold, before two paper-thin golden circles formed around Shido's wrists. She removed her hands and he immediately tried to move, but found that his wrists were frozen in place; they were completely immovable.

''Now... let's have some fun...'' Kurumi purred, tossing his bed covers onto the floor and crawling backwards, sitting on his swelling cock.

Shido groaned, able to feel her soft skin even through her panties as she sat on his cock. Kurumi's smirk only widened, daintily lifting up the front of her skirt and showing off her fancy black panties that hugged her slim waist. He grunted quietly as she rocked her hips, his eyes glued to her hips as she rubbed her panty-clad crotch against his erection.

Kurumi hummed, grinding against him slowly. ''Ara... are you getting harder? Does this get you off, just being touched by a girl? How pathetic~''

Shido only grunted in reply, panting and briefly struggling to get out from under her to no avail, a weak moan escaping his lips as she rubbed her panty-clad pussy achingly slow across his cock, sending shivers running through him. He wanted to push her off, to get her to explain herself... but a smaller, more primal part of him wanted nothing more for her panties to slip off, leaving nothing to stop him going inside her...

'Bad mind- ah...!' He thought, biting his lip as she suddenly changed tactics, rocking her hips side-to-side, her panties slowly becoming damp from arousal to the point he could feel the outline of her lower lips against his cock.

''Mm~ you're so big, Shido-kun...'' Kurumi sensually murmured, smirking deviously. ''Can you imagine what'd feel like inside me~? Does the thought turn you on, fucking me? Or maybe... do you want me to fuck you~?''

Shido blushed, stumbling over his words that went ignored by Kurumi. His dick began twitching beneath her, the soft sensation of her panties lightly grinding against him becoming a challenge to ignore...

...until she suddenly stopped.

''Mm, I think that's enough now...'' Kurumi sat up on her knees, her ever-present smirk gaining a hint of sadistic glee at his flustered expression. ''Hm? You didn't think I was just going to let you cum, did you~?''

He wasn't sure how to respond to that, so just kept quiet. Maybe it was defiance, or just shyness, but he didn't want to admit that her slow teasing had nearly made him cum so quickly.

Kurumi chuckled, swinging her legs off the bed and standing up. She didn't take her heterochromatic eyes off him for a second, her nimble hands rising before slipping the straps of her dress off her smooth shoulders, letting it pool around her waist before she loosened her waist-clincher, letting the entire dress fall to the floor in a heap.

Shido stared, taking in the sight of Kurumi as she stood in nothing but a pair of sexy black lingerie. She was facing slightly to the side of him, letting him see her ample breasts clad in her bra, his eyes dropping to her smooth-looking ass, her panties hugging her form in a way that only seemed to accentuate her slim but sexy figure.

''Haah... having you watch me is making me all hot~'' Kurumi mewled, turning to face him.

Shido watched intently as her hand rose up to her chest, pushing her bra up painfully slowly until her round breasts were revealed, bouncing slightly as they were set free. Her hand came up to cup one boob, an airy moan slipping past Kurumi's lips as she groped her own tit, a single finger gently toying with her nipple.

''Ah...'' Kurumi moaned sensually, her other hand slipping down her flat stomach slowly, his eyes flickering between it and the hand toying with her breast.

His attention immediately went to the one on her stomach as it danced around the hem of her lacy panties, a single finger tracing the skin around it. After an agonisingly slow minute, her hand finally slipped under the waistband, and he could clearly make out her hand cupping her pussy, before three fingers were shoved inside.

''Mm! T-That's... ohh...'' Kurumi moaned throatily, her legs buckling as she began fingering herself.

Shido struggled more than before, something between a groan and a whine escaping him as his painfully-hard dick throbbed, desperate for attention even if Shido himself was still disoriented and confused. Even if she just rubbed against him for a few seconds, that'd be all it take – just any friction, any pleasure to get him to cum, instead of watching this vixen touch herself right in front of him.

As if she read his mind, mercy was granted. She gave her breast one last squeeze before letting it go, her hand slipping out of her now noticeably-wet panties before she licked it clean, her tongue lapping up her own juices without care.

Taking one last lick, Kurumi turned her heterochromatic gaze onto him. ''Hmhmhm... since you've been such a patient pet... I'll let you have you own fun...''

Shido wasn't sure whether to be happy or nervous when Kurumi climbed back on the bed, crawling over until she was literally on top of him, and then laying her body across his own. His blush brightened when he felt her heavenly-soft breasts press against his shirt-clad chest, her hairless legs rubbing against his own bare ones and his throbbing cock touching her navel.

Kurumi shifted, leaning in and capturing his lips in a hungry kiss, once again forcing her tongue into his mouth and quickly dominating his own, wrestling with it lustfully. A surprised moan escaped him as she started moving, rocking her body back and forth and rubbing her soft stomach against his burning cock. And it was making his head go blank.

She devoured his moans eagerly, pulling back from the kiss with a not-unfamiliar crazed look in her eyes. ''Ha... how's it feel, Shido-kun? Does my belly really feel so nice~?''

Kurumi sped up her movements and leaned in, kissing the corner of his mouth. ''Go on then... cum~''

As if her words were the trigger Shido's body seized up, a cry escaping him as his reached his climax. Cum exploded out of his cock, spurting out like a volcano across Kurumi's stomach, helped when she reached down and mercifully jerked him off – eliciting another cry as another load of cum came shooting out, his mind going blank under the weight of his prolonged orgasm.

His body went slack as he came down from his high, gasping in air as he laid against the pillows, not seeing even though his eyes were open. The sound of Kurumi's sensual voice, however, snapped him out of it.

''My, you came quite a bit~'' Kurumi purred, licking her lips as she traced a finger around her stomach, smearing cum across her skin before she popped it in her mouth, licking it clean.

Shido's eyes watched as she crawled closer, before he suddenly found himself at eye-level with her panties. Her fingers came down and pushed them to the side, revealing her delicate pussy to him, her lips wet with arousal.

''Make me feel good too, Shido-kun~'' She sang in a faux-innocent voice, before shoving her pussy in his face.

Shido quietly yelped, muffled as her wet lips smothered his face, his nose so close he could breathe in her scent. He swallowed but obediently obeyed, hesitantly sliding his tongue along her wet pussy lips, tasting her nectar on his tongue. Above him Kurumi groaned, her hands threading through her hair as she hovered above him, knees pinning his wrists down. Not that they weren't already, of course. It was just his additional discomfort made her more aroused.

His tongue lapped at her pussy a few times before she got impatient, tightening her grip on his hair and nudging him closer, her intent clear. Shido took the hint, shoving his tongue inside her pussy and eliciting a throaty moan, her hips subconsciously bucking against his face as a shock ran through her.

''Mm! Yeah, that's it...'' Kurumi cooed as he tongue-fucked her.

Her breathing quickly grew heavy, her prior teasing catching up to her as she felt her pelvic muscles twitch and twists, a burning desire rapidly building. She rolled her hips slowly, quiet moans escaping her as she felt his tongue probe her pussy as he became more bold, lapping up her juices and his nose brushing against her clit.

''Haah... ah, faster... yes, yes, fast S-Shido-kun...'' Kurumi groaned, her face growing red as she started bucking her hips roughly. ''Y-Yes I-I-I'm MM!''

Her mutterings devolved into a sharp cry as she climaxed, her body shuddering powerfully as she came on his tongue, her honey leaking out and forcing him to drink it all, some of it slipping past and running down his chin. Even when her orgasm subsided she was left twitching and shivering.

''Ohhh...'' Kurumi moaned, sluggishly lifting her hips and sitting on his chest instead. ''Haah... my pussy feels so tingly~ you're really good at this, Shido-kun~''

Shido's only response was to blush, mumbling a quiet thanks. She giggled, leaning close and licking up her leftover juices, cleaning him up.

''I'll let you have some relief of your own now.'' Kurumi teased, crawling backwards until she hovered above his dick, which was now rock-hard again. Her soft hand delicately wrapped around it, pointing it straight up and giving him a perfect view of her descending hips, both moaning when her sensitive pussy touched his equally-sensitive cock.

Without preamble Kurumi moved, dropping her full weight all at once and impaling herself on his cock. ''AHH! You- Mm! S-So good...!''

Shido couldn't help but moan at the feeling of her warm pussy strangling his cock, her tight walls suffocating it. Almost immediately Kurumi started moving, bouncing her hips and taking his entire length inside her each time, their pelvises meeting with a quiet smack that hurt just a tiny bit... something that unintentionally turned him on even more, his inner-masochist coming out in possibly the worse (or best) way.

''Ah... Kurumi...'' Shido gasped, leaning back into the pillows as she roughly rode his cock.

''Mm!'' She moaned in response, slowing down for only a moment to grab the hem of his shirt, and tearing it in-half, earning a surprised yelp from the blue-haired teen before it devolved into another moan.

Kurumi bucked her hips sharply, earning a moan from both of them before she returned to simply riding him. His eyes watched as his throbbing cock disappeared between her pussy lips, juices leaking down the length of his cock as she devoured him eagerly.

A hiss of pain escaped him as she suddenly dragged her nails down his chest, a gleeful look on her face as she admired the red lines down his body. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to hurt. She rolled her hips in a circular motion, moaning lewdly at the feeling of his cock twitching inside her, so desperate to cum already.

Moaning lowly, Kurumi suddenly lifted her hips, rising to her knees and letting his cock slip out.

''Nn...'' Shido grunted, looking at her with surprise. ''Why... did you stop...?''

Kurumi smirked, though the ominousness was lost due to the pink flush on her cheeks. ''My... so eager already, Shido-kun...? Does that mean... you really do enjoy... 'playing' with me?''

Shido blushed, not validating that with a response. Kurumi laughed lightly at that, looking down at his cock as it twitched and throbbed eagerly, her juices leaking out and dripping onto the head of his cock. Yet she didn't impale herself on it. She just waited.

''Come on...'' He whined shamefully, struggling against his bindings.

Kurumi laughed again. ''Ara ara, not until I say so~ I don't want you to cum yet~''

Instead, Kurumi waved a hand, dismissing the bindings and letting Shido's wrists free. In an instant he lunged, surprising her as he snatched her wrists and pinned her to the bed, reversing their positions.

She smirked when he tried to push inside her, one hand breaking free of his hold and cupping her leaking pussy, stopping him. ''I'll only let you back in... if you can make me cum first~''

Shido stared at her in disbelief, warring between his desire to be gentlemanly and make her feel good first, the instinctual desire to just plunge into her and fuck her, and the uncertainty that demanded answers as to why she was doing this.

After a long few seconds, he finally gave in to her demands, releasing her wrists and instead grabbing her breasts roughly, eliciting a moan from Kurumi as he groped them. He briefly found himself enamoured with them, squeezing them and rubbing his thumbs over her nipples, watching Kurumi squirm in delight underneath him. He recalled what she did earlier, and set about replicating it.

His hand descended down her stomach to her pussy, which was still covered by her hand. At his insistent she daintily gave him access, moaning when he shoved two fingers inside, uncertainly wiggling them about and watching her expression intently before thrusting them in and out like a piston.

''Mm... ah, you're a natural...'' Kurumi moaned heatedly, sighing in content as he roughly groped her tit. ''Haah... I might become a masochist if you keep that up~''

He took that as a good sign, adding a third finger and pumping her pussy with them, her juices coating his fingers before he dared to add a fourth. Kurumi moaned loudly as they plunged into her pussy, her ample chest rising and falling with her heavy breaths and turning him on even more, his raging cock begging for release that he would have to earn.

Getting an idea he twisted his fingers around, earning a moan in the process, until his thumb rested on her sensitive clit. Kurumi sharply inhaled as he rubbed it, plunging his fingers in at the same time and earning a high-pitched whine from her. She tilted her head side-to-side, her breaths growing increasingly laboured and interspersed with gasps or moans.

''Oh... S-Shido-kun...'' Kurumi groaned throatily, ''I'm...!''

Whatever she was going to say was replaced by a sharp cry as she climaxed, her whole body trembling and pussy tightening around his fingers. But he didn't stop – instead he kept thrusting his fingers into her, earning a surprised cry as her back arched in pleasure, pussy squirting around his drenched fingers, before she went limp.

Kurumi collapsed back onto the bed, an explosive sigh of content escaping her as she laid on the bed sheet, gasping in deep breaths as she recovered. He wasn't as nearly as patient, quickly wiping his fingers on the bed before grabbing her legs, spreading them wide open and displaying her soaked pussy for him to enjoy.

''Ah... so perverted, Shido-kun.'' Kurumi breathed, smirking lazily. ''Fine. Go ahead~''

He needed no further encouragement than that, all but slamming his hips against hers and ramming his entire cock inside her pussy. Kurumi practically shrieked in delight, her head lolling back as he immediately began pounding into her soft pussy with all the fury of a raging bull.

His cock twitched and throbbed, and he knew he wouldn't be lasting long, so he didn't hold back his urges in the slightest. One hand remained on her hip to steady her while the other shot up to her boob, grabbing it roughly and squeezing it. Kurumi exhaled sharply at his grip, the breath knocked from her lungs and leaving her gasping, her whole body shuddering from pleasure.

''Mm! M-More, fuck me more!'' Kurumi demanded lustfully, looking down at him over her breasts. ''Harder, S-Shido-kun!''

He obliged, pounding her with all his might to the point they'd both be sore in the morning, her juices staining the bed below as he stirred her pussy up. As his end drew closer he hunched over her, his thrusts becoming shorter but faster and putting both of them face to face – something Kurumi didn't hesitate to exploit, one hand shooting up and grabbing him by the hair, yanking his head down and aggressively kissing him.

She moaned into his mouth while her free hand clawed at his back, her nails sending waves of pleasurable pain through him. The burning desire in his pelvis became too much to contain, and his whole body trembled as his reached his limit.

''Mmph!'' Kurumi moaned into the kiss as he climaxed, hot cum finally shooting inside her waiting pussy, tipping her over the edge. Her pussy strangled his cock, milking him for all he was worth, only prolonging their orgasms as spurt after spurt of cum filled her up.

As his climax ended he collapsed atop her, panting heavily. Both remained silent aside from their heavy breathing, relishing in the warmth of their shared bodies for a few moments. He groaned as she pushed against his chest, rolling him off her and letting her sit up, beautiful breasts rising and falling with her breaths.

As he tried to recover from his powerful orgasm, he watched as Kurumi unsteadily swung her legs over the side of the bed, swaying slightly on weak knees. Cum dripped out of her pussy as she walked, bending over and giving him a sexy look at her ass before she picked up her dress, throwing it over her shoulder like a sack.

''Haah... good work, Shido-kun...'' Kurumi panted lightly, looking back at him with a pleased smirk. ''I'll be sure... to drop by... another time~''

Limping, she stumbled over to his bedroom door and walked into the hall – before she was gone by the time he blinked, using her shadows to escape.

As fatigue set in and he let his eyes flutter closed, Shido decided that Kurumi wasn't half bad.

[END]


End file.
